The present invention relates to a modular support for staircase steps.
So-called independent structure staircases are known, the flights whereof consist of a slab supporting the steps, rigidly coupled at the ends to the landings to be connected. This slab is advantageously modular by means of a series of step supports: said supports allow both to vary the path of the axis of the flight and to adjust the step rise.
The supports currently in use substantially define a pair of small vertical sleeves spaced from one another and arranged at different heights, so as to be able to respectively couple to the corresponding sleeves of the adjacent supports, in the desired axial and angular position. The mutual locking of the supports is obtained by means of suitable screw means, which are generally required not to be visible due to aesthetical reasons.
This requirement usually causes the positioning and the locking of conventional modular supports to be difficult, so that the installation of the staircase is complicated and expensive. To this it must be added the fact that, at the ends of the staircase, additional elements are required for connection to the landings, often having a number of parts and thus further complicating the construction and the installation of the structure.